My Heart
by darkladywolf
Summary: The stranger pulled down his hood. White hair. Green eyes. He was back!


Team 7 was at the training grounds. It was a sunny day in Konoha and the roads of the Village Hidden In The Leaves were full of life. It was a really important day for the prosperous village. Why? It was the spring festival of course! All the people were getting ready for the great feast. Girls were searching for the perfect kimono and boys were searching foe their dates for the festival. Decorations could be seen all over the place as well as happy smiles on the people's faces.

But, back to Team 7 now.

The three of the four members of the team hadn't changed much. Naruto was still the same ramen-obsessed loudmouth idiot. His wish of becoming the Hokage , stronger than ever. Like him, Sai was still the same art-loving boy who totally adored getting under Naruto's skin. The only thing that had changed about him was his attitude. After being with Team 7 for so long he became much more social and he showed much more emotion than before. And of course, Kakashi was still the same old prevented, Icha-Icha Paradise-loving sensei . Some things never change.

But the fourth member of the team…..Oh yeah, she had changed. Everything about her had changed. She had grown out of her big forehead and her, now waist length, hair framed her beautiful face perfectly as it fell like two pink waterfalls around her petite but strong body. Only in her early twenties- 25 to be exact-she was a gorgeous young woman and the secret desire of many men in Konoha.

But her appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed.

Her behavior was different too. She still smiled and was cheerful around her close friends but her emerald eyes were dull and lifeless.

No on knew how or why these changes had occurred. But all of them were certain of the time that it happened.

Everything started when Tsunade called Sakura in her office…

**Flashback**

"_Did you call for me shishou?" asked Sakura as she entered the Hokage office._

"_Yes, Sakura. Please , come in" answered Tsunade. The Hokage's tone worried Sakura. She was unusually serious. _

"_Is there anything I can do for you?" said the pink-haired girl._

"_I have a mission for you. A really important one. One, that you must not fail._

_Ok. Sakura was really worried now._

"_What kind of mission is this? What is it about?"_

"_I have a friend. A really good friend. His name is Yamamoto."_

"_Do I know him?" cut in the girl.\_

"_No." continued the Hokage. "He is not from here" she paused. "Have you ever heard about Shinigami?"_

"_Shinigami? Yes, I have. I have read that they are soul reapers. They are said to be death Gods and the killers of dark souls called hollows. Or something like that anyway"._

_Now the pinkette was curious and worried. What did these Shinigami guys have to do with her mission? _

"_Yes. I see that you already know some things. I want you to go to their world."_

"_Their world?" Sakura was socked. _

_Another world? But how was that even possible?_

_Tsunade, guessing her thoughts continued,"If you are wondering how this is possible, then I can't answer you. Their world is called Seiretei or Soul Society. It is where the souls go after death. There they become Shinigami where they continue to 'live' forever. I want you to go there and learn their ways. Yamamoto requested my best shinobi to go there and learn their ways and teach them ours. An alliance with them is really important right now. They are really strong and with Orochimaru on the move again , we will need all the help we can get._

" _But why me shishou? I mean you could always send Neji or Naruto or Shikamar-_

"_Sakura" Tsunade cut her off " I am sending you and that's final. You are my best. I trained you and taught you everything that I know. You are my most talented kunoichi and I know that you won't let me down." Tsunad's voice was firm. Her student knew that she didn't have a choice. Determination shown in Sakura'__s eyes. her mentor trusted her and she would damned if she didn't make her proud._

"_Tsunade-sama, I accept the mission. I will not fail!" said the young woman with a bow._

"_That's my girl!" exclaimed Tsunade when she saw the firm determination in her daughter like figure's eyes._

**End flashback**

Sakura of course took the mission. But no one was prepared for what was going to happen…..

After two years of being away Sakura came back. But none of her friends was prepared for this new cherry blossom. Everything had changed. She wasn't the same. Not anymore. Her hair was long, waist length. Her posture was firm and her eyes were dull and lifeless. Her smile was almost fake. Around her waist was a beautiful sword. It's hilt was black shape was of a wolf howling. A pink gem was shinning in the centre of the dark hilt. The blade was almost white and the sun rays made it glow with an ethereal silver light.

When she saw them for the first time after two years she only gave them a forced smile and went to deliver her mission report. No one ever learnt what happened on that mission. Not even Tsunade. No one dared ask. Maybe they were afraid of the answer.

And here they are now. Sitting at the training grounds. A place full of memories for Team of them good and some bad. A part of their lives was connected with that place. the place they formed their team, the place they got their first mission together, the place they got to know each other and so much more.

Kakashi had his nose stuck in his book and Naruto and Sai were, as usual, teasing and getting under each other's skin.

Sakura was sitting on a tree branch. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the morning breeze.

Everyone was so caught up with their responsibilities and preparations for the Festival that no one noticed a hooded figure pass the gates of Konoha.

**XxxOoOoOxxX**

Sakura was walking down the bust streets of the Village Hidden In The Leaves when a voice stopped her.

"Het Sakura!"

Said girl turned around. It was Ino.

"Hey Ino."

"So ,are you going to the Festival?" asked the blonde girl without beating around the bush about the subject she wanted to discuss.

"Ah, no Ino. I don't think that I will.

"But you can't stay home!" argued Ten-Ten who was behind Ino with Hinata.

"I would really like to come but I don't even have a proper kimono for the occasion. I'll be like a fish out of the water."

"But you should really come Sakura." This time it was Hinata's turn to speak." It might make you feel better." She wasn't shuttering anymore, mostly because of Naruto.

"No! No way in hell you are staying alone at a day like this! Right now we are going to find a nice kimono for you and I won't take no for an answer!" shouted Ino. Sakura knew that, when her blonde best friend made up her mind, no one could change it. She smiled. Ino was one of the few persons who could make her smile. A real smile.

"Ok." She sighed

"What? I didn't hear that!"

"Ok Ino!" that Yamanaka girl could be really annoying at times.

"That's my best friend!" yelled Ino happily while dragging Sakura with her.

"Whatever. Let's just buy that kimono." Answered a smiling Sakura. That was going to be one hell of a morning.

**XxxOoOoOxxX**

The night was wonderful. The moon was full and the sky was shinning because of the numerous firefly-like stars. Everyone was at the Festival. Well, almost everyone. Sakura wasn't there yet.

Ino was worried.

"Where is she?"

"Relax Ino. She is going to come. Don't worry." said Shikamaru.

"I swear Shikamaru, if she doesn't show up in the next five minutes I will-"

"You will what Ino?" said a voice.

Ino turned around. "Sakura! You are here! I thought you wouldn't come!"

" I said that I would come and now, here I am!"

"I can see that!" said Ten-Ten "And you are gorgeous!"

Sakura was dressed in a black kimono. The silky black material ended a little above her knees. A silver wolf started at the end of the kimono and ended at the left side of her chest. She had on light make-up and her pastel-pink hair fell, straight, around her shoulders down to her delicate waist.

"Thanks Ten-Ten. You look great too. In fact all of you do." she said while looking at her friends. Ah, good all days when they were all together and carefree. How she missed them.

"Ok, Ok! Enough with the compliments! Now let's go rock this place!" shouted Kiba. **(A/N Who did you expect to say something like this? Neji?)**

The gang cheered and they headed off to different directions. Sakura stayed behind. She watched her friends go with happy smiles on their faces. Ino was with Shikamaru. Ten-Ten was with Neji just like Hinata who was with Naruto.

Oh, how much she missed **him**. **He** was the one who made her able to love again and made her feel loved. Because of **him** she forgot about Sasuke and found true love in **his** heart.

She met **him** on that mission. That fateful mission. A mission that changed her life forever. She knew that she would have to leave sometime when she fell in love with **him**. But they were together at the time and nothing else mattered for them. They had each other and they were happy.

But then separation came.

Separation. It hurt. It was like a sword that went through her heart when she saw **his** teary eyes and felt **his** endless sadness.

She felt the same.

She sighed. It hurt every time she thought about **him**. The last time she saw **him** was two and a half years before when she was about to leave Soul Society. She still remembered **his **heart-broken expression. She sighed once more.

'I miss you' She let the wind carry her thoughts and her heart's desire.

"Hey, Sakura"

She turned around. It was Ino.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Nothing Ino. Just thinking." answered the rosette

Ino walked towards her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura what's wrong with you? You have been like this since the day you came back from that mission! What happened ? Where is my best friend ?"

Sakura knew that Ino was only worried about her well being. So, she decided to tell her something.

"You know Ino ,when I left from that mission to come back, ileft something really important behind."

"What was it?"

"My heart." With this Sakura went past Ino and towards the crowd. The blonde could only watch her best friend go and let a worried sigh escape her lips.

' I don't know what happened on that mission Sakura. I just hope that I will get my best friend back soon'

Neither noticed a of eyes watching their every move. Especially the pink haired beauty.

**XxxOoOoOxxX**

She couldn't take it anymore. All around her she could see happy couples and the atmosphere was full of love. It was suffocating her. She needed to get away.

She pushed her way through the crowd and walked on a near by hill. A cherry blossom tree was blooming there. She was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a figure jump down from the tree. She felt tears run down her cheeks.

' I would give anything just for you to be here with me and hold me like you did when we were together.' It was painful to be away from the one that you love. From the only that can make you smile and loves you for who you are. Sakura knew that feeling all too well. She had felt it with Sasuke but this time, it was much more painful.

Suddenly, a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What is a beautiful woman like doing here all alone and crying?"

What was going on? Was her mind playing tricks on her?

Oh, she knew that voice. That voice haunted her dreams every single night. This rich, velvet voice.

But it couldn't be! Could it? She looked at the stranger with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" it couldn't be **him**!

The stranger put his hands on his black hood. Sakura held her breath.

He pulled the thin material down. She gasped.

White hair. Aqua eyes. **He** was back!

**XxxOoOoOxxX**

"T-Toshiro?" she asked with tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Yes my love. It's me. I am here." He too had tears in his eyes. His arms ,wide open.

"Toshiro!" she screamed and ran in the waiting arms of her love.

"Shhhh, my princes. I am here with you. No one will ever do us apart again."

"I missed you so much, Toshiro! So much….. I was dying every day I wasn't with you. By now Sakura was sobbing and getting Toshiro's haori wet with her tears.

"I missed you too. You don't know how much. Every moment away from you was torture for me" he said with affection to the crying girl in his arms.

"But I promise. I will never leave your side again. I will stay with you forever."

"Forever?" she asked "I mean, because of our zanpakuto's, we are immortals and-"

"Sakura" he cut her off " I don't want you to even think about it. I love you and I want to be with you forever. The only way I could hurt is by holding too tight. And nothing is going to ever change this.

Sakura smiled up at him. The most breathtaking smile he had ever seen. Even from her. He smiled back. Before they knew it their lips were locked in a loving and passionate kiss. Toshiro's hands were on Sakura's waist and pinkette's made their way around the ice wielder's neck.

For a moment the wind picked up. A few petals fell from the sakura tree. And the two of them were there. Under the full moon and the starry sky with cherry blossom petals flying around them, kissing and expressing their love to each other.

"Sakura! What are you doing? You! Take your hands off ,of my best friend!"

And…there goes the moment!

Trust Ino to ruin it.

"Relax, Ino" anwered the rosette with smirk. Ok, something was really wrong.

Sakura only smirked when she had her opponent trapped in a battle or when something big happens.

"Relax? You are telling me to relax when-because I am sick worried about you, because you just disappeared- I come here only to find you kissing with a stranger? How can I relax?" by now Ino was breathing hard "And stop smirking before I personally wipe that smirk from you face!"

"First of all, breath Ino. And second he is not a stranger."

Ino's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"Yes Ino. He brought it back."

"What did he bring back Sakura?" asked Hinata. Everyone was curious about the answer**( A/N: Yes, even Neji)**.

"My heart" answered the pink-haired beauty before she pulled Toshiro in a deep and passionate kiss.

** …**

** …**

** …**

"Hey, asshole! Get your hands off, of our Sakura-chan!

"Naruto!"

Yep. Everything was back to normal.


End file.
